


The Oldest Magic Word

by FullOnLarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Louis gets called up to play Seeker for the English National Team and when he gets there, he finds out that Harry Styles, his old school crush, is the Team Healer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GMTYUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTYUniverse/gifts).



> [xxSterre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSterre/gifts) I had a lot of fun with your prompt. Thank you for the awesome ideas and I hope you like it! This was my first fic exchange, so fingers crossed that I did it well.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running this exchange. You were super helpful and I had a lot of fun with this❤️ 
> 
> Thank you [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com), my always wonderful beta and to [KK](http://waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee.tumblr.com) for being an awesome Brit picker! Love you guys!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3, and send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**

□□□

Louis was sat on the carpet in front of his Floo, unpacking the box of teas that his mum had given him, while he chatted with her and each of his siblings in rotation. 

“What is this?” He waved a small tin at his mum. “Super Herb?”

He could see his mum’s hand waving slightly as she leaned to one side to pick up one of the twins as they crawled by. She straightened back up, Ernest in her lap. “Say hi to your brother,” she said in a sing-song voice.

“Hi.” Both boys responded immediately, then they all three giggled. 

“Mum, I think you packed some of your tea accidentally.”

“No, I got that as a sample. Thought maybe you could use it. There’s more in the box, a few different flavors.”

“Thanks, but you know I don’t drink this shi— stuff. Sorry.” He wiggled his fingers at Ernest. “Black tea only, thank you very much.”

“Well, put it in the cupboard and I’ll drink it if I get a chance to visit.”

“Yeah, alright. Thanks for thinking of me.” He stuffed the tin of tea back into the box.

“Always, boo.” She disappeared again and reappeared without Ernest. “How are you liking your place? Have you met anyone?”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “I’ve literally been here less than twenty-four hours. I haven’t met anyone except the landlady who turned on the Floo access.”

“When do you start training?”

“Supposed to meet the rest of the team tomorrow. We’ll have a quick fly around, do some exercises and such.”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah. These are big name players. They’ve played together through the qualifying rounds and the first elimination match, plus most of them played on the English National Team four years ago.”

Even through the green flames, she could level him with a look. “You may have gotten on the team in an unconventional way, Louis, but they wouldn’t just hand it to you, you’ve earned your place.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know. I mean, I guess. I was a reserve, Mum. If Johnson hadn’t taken that Bludger to the head, I wouldn’t be here. So it’s just weird to be called up like this. Kind of last minute, but I’ll be alright. Just nerves.”

“How’s your shoulder?”

“It feels alright. I’ve been keeping up with the exercises and stretches that the Yorkshire Team Healer gave me.”

The sound of breaking glass echoed off the bricks of his Floo and a sudden cry from one of his siblings caused his mum to shout for his siblings to freeze. “I’ve got to go Reparo that vase and heal someone’s foot. Love you, boo.”

“Bye, Mum, love you.” He reached up and flipped off his Floo connection. 

Louis stood up, shoved his wand in his back pocket, and looked around his living room; if you could call it a living room. His flat was too small for conventional rooms. The living room, kitchen, and dining area were all one open space. He hauled the box he’d been sifting through to the kitchen and started unpacking the herbal teas his mum had packed for him.

While he worked, Louis thought over some of the moves he wanted to use at practice. He wanted to make a good impression on his teammates, but didn’t want to come across as cocky or as if he was trying too hard. It was a fine line to balance. He set the last tin of tea into the cabinet and smiled; his mum had packed at least a dozen tins of his favorite Yorkshire tea along with just as many tins of flavored or herbal tea that she had to have known he wouldn’t drink. Ginger Peach. Organic Dandelion. What even was that? He shut the cupboard door and turned to start unpacking the next box, only to find that he was already done. He pointed his wand at the empty boxes, murmured a spell, and the boxes flattened and stacked themselves in the corner. He’d need them again when it was time to move back home after the Quidditch World Cup.

His bedroom was small too, but he’d only be sleeping in it until the Cup was over. He pulled his wand from his pocket, pointed it at his trunk, and quickly unpacked his clothes. Then he moved on to the bathroom to unpack his toiletries, before falling onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. He spelled a list of Seeker’s moves to float in the air over his head, and mentally rehearsed each one until he fell asleep.

□□□

The coach’s wand let out an amplified whistle; the sound bounced off the stadium, and Louis circled the field, landing lightly in the grass. He hopped off his broom and stood it straight up, crossing his arms and leaning on it while he waited for the rest of the team to dismount their brooms. He was feeling good about his first practice, he felt like he’d done an excellent job balancing the line between demonstrating his skills and showing off. The coach sent the team off to the showers, but asked Louis to wait.

“Tomlinson, looked good up there today. You seem to fit well with the team. Ready to fly in the next match?”

“Yes, sir. I, um, wanted to thank you for the opportunity to fly for you.” Louis was almost more nervous to fly for Niall Horan than for the English National Team. The youngest coach in the league, and he’d been chosen to lead the National Team after only one year of coaching.

“We’re glad to have you. Name’s Niall, by the way, you can call me that or call me ‘Coach Niall’ if you prefer. But don’t call me ‘sir.’ I’m too young for that.”

“Alright, Coach Niall, then. Thanks again.”

“Hit the showers, Tomlinson. We’ve got a match in a few days and you need to be well-rested.”

Louis nodded and stood on the field watching Coach Niall walk toward the locker rooms. Louis was trying to decide if he wanted to shower in the locker room or just Floo to his flat. His shoulder felt a little tight, so he started doing a few of the stretches his previous Healer had shown him, when he heard a deep, slow voice behind him. “You should hold that position for at least forty-five seconds, Louis.” 

Louis turned his head to look behind him and his eyes widened in recognition as his mind flashed ten years into the past.

□□□ 

Louis rushed through the station in the direction of the barrier that would allow him to pass through to Platform 9 ¾, his trolley squeaked with the weight of his trunk as he wove his way through the crowd. He somehow managed to slip past all of the muggles standing and milling about as he careened towards the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Louis always tried to hold his eyes open and trust in the magic that would allow him to pass through the seemingly solid brick, but it never failed that he’d close them tightly at the last second. As he rushed toward the barrier, a boy stepped in front of it and Louis stopped short. The boy was younger, definitely a wizard because he was already wearing his school robes, probably a muggleborn first year by the way he stood staring at the bricks, lightly running his hands over the rough surface. Louis pushed his trolley forward until it was lined up next to the other boy’s. 

“Hello.” Louis looked around. A smiling couple and a young girl about Louis’ age were standing just a few feet away, watching. Probably the boy’s family. “9 ¾?” Louis asked quietly.

The boy turned to look at him. “Yes. Are you…” He looked around suspiciously. “Are you one of _them?”_

“D’you mean a wizard?” Louis asked with a crooked smile.

The boy’s dark curls bounced as he nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’s me.” Louis stuck out his hand to introduce himself properly like his mum had taught him. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

The boy’s large green eyes widened and he grasped Louis’ hand. “I’m Harry. Er, Styles. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Harold Er Styles.” Louis said with a short laugh. 

Harry blushed immediately, but a grin spread across his face as he said, “It’s just Harry.”

“That your family then? Not wizards, are they?”

Harry shook his head.

“That’s alright, I can help you all through the barrier if you’d like.” Louis offered his hand to each of Harry’s family members in turn. 

A few moments later, Louis had explained what he understood of the magical barrier to Harry’s family, and helped them through, before returning to help Harry and push his own trolley through.

Louis smiled and lightly placed a hand on Harry’s elbow. “I like to take it at a run. Ready?”

Harry nodded and they backed their trolleys up to get a running start. Louis watched as Harry pushed his trolley forward and picked up speed before disappearing through the bricks. Louis took a deep breath, ran toward the barrier, and closed his eyes at the last second. When he opened them, he was standing on the other side, staring up at the bright red engine that would pull the train full of students to school. Harry had found his family and was standing with them on the far side of the platform. Louis straightened up, brushed some imaginary dust from his uniform shirt, straightened his tie, and waved at Harry before he made his way onto the train. 

□□□

“Harry?” He looked so different from the awkward, gangly teenager with the fluffy curls that Louis had known in school. He was taller, for one thing, and gorgeous. His hair was no longer fluffy, instead it curled around his ears and over the weird glasses that Harry had pushed up into his hair. 

Harry stepped closer, forcing Louis to look up slightly to maintain eye contact. “That’s me.” He smiled, the dimples in his cheeks appearing just as his two front teeth bit lightly on his bottom lip. “I’m the, er, Healer for the team.” 

“Oh.” Louis didn’t know what to say. Was there some sort of template for behaving toward the guy who’d unknowingly helped Louis realize that he was gay during his sixth year at Hogwarts? 

“May I?” Harry asked quietly with a gesture toward Louis’ arm.

Louis nodded and Harry stepped behind him, laying a large, warm hand on his shoulder blade. “It’s an old injury.”

Harry squeezed the muscle and placed his other hand on the top of Louis’ shoulder. “I know. I read your file. I prefer to use Muggle methods, like massage and assisted stretching, alongside wizarding remedies. Breathe deeply please.”

Louis did as he was told and felt the muscle begin to relax as Harry kneaded it and manually stretched it. He could feel the heat from Harry’s body where he stood close behind him, and as Harry worked the muscles around his shoulder, Louis could feel the tension and soreness fade. When Harry slid one hand down the outside of Louis’ upper arm and the other up the side of his neck to ease him into a stretch, Louis shivered. 

“It’s a bit chilly out here. Let’s finish this stretch and get into the shower.”

Louis’ entire body flushed. He knew Harry didn’t mean it like that, but his head swam at the visual. He cleared his throat and still his voice cracked. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “I was going to apparate or Floo home and shower there.”

“Nah, don’t do that. Shower in the locker room and I’ll get some muscle rub potion from my office.” Harry smoothed his hand down Louis’ shoulder blade. “Once you’re cleaned up, I can apply it for you before you go home.” He stepped around to face Louis and smiled reassuringly. “It’s my job to keep you in top form.”

Louis took a steadying breath before answering. “Okay.” He picked up his broom where he’d apparently dropped it without realizing and walked toward the locker room.

The rest of the team had already showered by the time Louis got there. Their keeper and captain, Liam Payne, was on the way out and held the door for Louis as he walked in. 

“Nice moves out there today, Tomlinson.” He smiled as he raised his fist and they bumped them together. “Welcome to the team.” 

“Thanks, mate, glad to be here.” He reached up and touched his shoulder that was still tingling where Harry had last touched it. 

“Not injured are you?” Liam asked, obviously concerned for his only seeker.

Louis shook his head. “Nah, I have to see the Healer though. He has some muscle rub potion that he wants to give me. Preventative measure for my old injury.”

“Alright. Good then. I’d hate to replace another seeker. You’re an excellent flyer.” Liam nodded quickly. “Later, Tomlinson.” He let go of the door and it swung shut behind him.

Louis stripped out of his practice clothes and tossed them in the laundry bin. He reached into his locker to find his bag of toiletries and grabbed a towel from the stack of clean ones by the entrance to the showers. The water took a minute to warm up, even with magical heating, so he pulled his things from his toiletry bag and set them on the shower ledge. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash. He hung the bag on the hook outside the shower and dropped his wand onto the recessed shelf that was meant to keep it dry and protected from the steam and water. 

Louis took a look around the room. He was alone and had gotten slightly aroused just from Harry’s hands touching his shoulder, even through his shirt; in fact, he was still half hard. If Harry planned to apply some potion to his bare skin, Louis’ body was bound to react. No way was he going to wank in the locker room on his first day. He quickly washed his hair and body, then turned the water all the way to cold and stood under the spray, shivering until his dick went limp. He sighed and shut off the water. 

Louis toweled himself dry, too tired for magic, and rifled through his bag. No pants. Shit. He pulled on his joggers and slung his bag over his shoulder before cramming his sockless feet into his shoes and heading for Harry’s office. No point in putting on a shirt just to take it off again.

Harry was sitting behind his desk, quill in hand, scribbling something into a folder. Louis knocked his knuckles twice on the door and leaned against the door jamb. 

“Louis, hi.” Harry closed the folder and dropped his quill. He fumbled through a case on his desk and pulled out a vial. “I’ve got your potion here. It’s actually an oil that you apply topically, so I, er, should help you with it.” He stood up quickly, almost knocking over his chair. “At least this time. Next time you can have someone, I mean, if there’s someone at home that can—”

“There’s no one,” Louis blurted out.

Harry stilled and stared at Louis, but before Harry could say anything, Louis continued, “I’m staying in one of those small apartments that they’ve set aside for singles. I couldn’t get into one of the bigger places with the rest of the team.”

Something flickered in Harry’s eyes. “Oh, well, I’ve seen those. They’re small, but they’re alright.” 

Harry’s eyes traveled down to Louis’ bare chest and rested on his wizard tattoo there. The script scrolled out while Harry watched and he mouthed along as the words spelled themselves. _It Is What It Is._ He must have realized he was staring because his eyes snapped up and his face flushed pink.

“Would you, er, I can take you to an exam room. There’s one right next door.”

Louis leaned out into the hall and peered into the sterile room. He had no desire to lie down on a table while Harry touched him and rubbed oil into his skin. Well, he did. He actually desired that quite a bit, but it was one hundred percent a bad idea. He shook his head and dropped his bag into the chair by the door. “No, here’s fine. I’ll just stand, if that’s alright.”

Harry pointed his wand at the vial and unstoppered it, poured a bit of the potion into his hand and rubbed his hands together. “Just, um, turn around please.”

Louis watched Harry’s hands as they spread the oil around his palms before he slowly turned around. He closed his eyes and thought about his mum, the Golden Snitch, beer, the upcoming match, anything but Harry touching him. 

And then, Harry was touching him. 

He smoothed the oil around Louis’ shoulder blade, up the side of his neck, then down and over the top of his shoulder and continued on to his upper bicep. He massaged the muscles, working the oil in, and Louis forgot to think about anything at all. The sensation was amazing. Any tightness that had returned to his muscles during his cold shower was released. Harry hands were warm and he knew how to touch each muscle just right. Of course he did, Louis chided himself, he was trained for this. Fully certified according to the frames on the wall. Louis took a deep breath as Harry smoothed his hands over the muscles, massaging lightly while looking for knots and spasms to work loose. His back had always been a bit sensitive, and as the muscles relaxed, Louis could feel the blood flowing south to his cock. Louis bit back a moan as Harry worked a knot out from the edge of his shoulder blade, but as Harry ran his thumb under the edge of the bone there, Louis released an uncontrolled breathy groan. 

Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his neck as he asked, “Is it too much pressure?”

“No, no, it’s good. Feels good.” Louis laughed a little. “My shoulder hasn’t felt like this since school.” He forced himself to think of school. Of stodgy old professors and damp corridors. Anything to quell the desire that was rising inside. 

Harry lightly rubbed his hands down Louis’ shoulder and bicep once more, then took a step back. “I’m glad I can help you feel in top form.” He stoppered the vial and set it down on the desk. 

Louis kept his back to Harry as he reached for his bag and rummaged through it until he found an oversized hoodie, then he tugged it over his head and shoved his hands into the front pocket to cover his bulge. 

“Thanks, Harry. I feel amazing. I’ll probably sleep better tonight than I have in years.” He yawned through his smile and covered his mouth with his upper arm. Then he pulled one hand from his pocket and extended it to shake Harry’s, but Harry grabbed his hand and turned it over, depositing the vial of potion into his palm.

“Take this home. I’ve got plenty and I can apply it for you whenever you need it. Just let me know, okay?” Harry curled Louis’ fingers over the vial and let go of his hand. “I should probably take a look at your shoulder after every practice, just to be safe.”

Louis nodded and slipped the vial into the pocket of his hoodie. “Thanks again, Harry. See you later.” Louis shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and headed for the nearest Apparition point with his hands shoved deep in the front pocket of his hoodie. His dick was still half-hard, but at least he could take care of it in the comfort of his own flat as soon as he got home.

□□□

The early training sessions went as well as could be expected. Much of the team had flown together four years before, during the elimination tournament for the Cup; unfortunately they hadn’t made it all the way to the final round. The current team had been flying together for the past two years and during the early elimination matches of the ongoing tournament. Louis was the new guy in every sense of the word, though his teammates had been welcoming and helpful so far, he couldn’t help but feel a little out of place.

Louis tried to avoid being alone with Harry since he was unable to control his body’s reactions to Harry’s touch, which meant asking him to apply the muscle potion in the middle of the crowded locker room before everyone cleared out, or today while standing on the pitch after the quarterfinal match. The crowd was long gone, and the last of the press had finally cleared off after getting a quote from Louis about catching the Snitch right under the broom of the U.S.A. team’s Seeker. Harry had lingered on the edge of the pitch while Louis talked to the reporters, waiting until they’d left to meet Louis on the pitch.

Louis tugged his shirt over his head and turned his back to Harry, leaning on his broom and waiting for that first tingling touch of skin on skin. He could feel the heat radiating off of Harry’s body as he stepped closer.

“You do realize that it would be much easier for me to do this if you would just lie down on the table in the exam room.” Harry muttered as he laid a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis sucked in a breath. The weight and warmth of Harry’s hand was like a Lust Potion, and as soon as Harry’s fingers brushed against Louis’ bare skin, it was as if their magic connected. Louis would swear he could feel it zinging through his bloodstream, flooding his body, magnifying as it ricocheted off of his cells, until there was no room for a single thought or feeling other than pressing want. Even in the crowded locker room, or today standing in the open on the pitch, Louis’ body responded against his will, his cock hardening from just those touches, and Louis thanked Merlin that his practice gear shielded his obvious reaction. There was no way he’d be able to hide it if he stripped to his shorts and laid on the exam room table the way he’d seen Liam do when he’d needed his back healed after he banged into the middle hoop at practice the week before.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind standing. Quicker this way.”

Harry snorted softly. “Careful or I’ll start to think you’re in a hurry to get away from me, Louis.”

Louis’ body stiffened as he tried to think of something to say, but nothing came. He’d tried not to be obvious about it, but it seemed that Harry was catching on.

“Oh. I…” Harry’s hands slowed their ministrations, and then sped up again, efficiently working the last knot from Louis’ shoulder, and then the heat vanished from his skin and Harry’s hands were gone.

Louis spun around as he finally found some words. “No, Harry, wait.” He reached out to steady himself with his hands on Harry’s chest as he stumbled over his broom where it lay in the grass. “Sorry, I…” Harry’s face was tilted down, his eyes focused on Louis’ hands where they lay on his robes. Louis dropped his hands down and Harry looked up, meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m not hurrying away. Well, sort of.” Harry’s face fell. “Not like that. Listen, just… do you want to go for a fly around the practice pitch, maybe?”

“I don’t fly.”

Louis laughed. “Very funny, Harry. You can use one of the spare brooms.”

“No, I’m serious. I don’t—I was never a good flyer, so I didn’t bother learning more than the basics in school. Haven’t been on a broom in years. So, yeah, I don’t fly.”

“Really?” Louis couldn’t believe it. “You work for the English National Quidditch team and you don’t fly. That’s… well, alright.” Then an idea occurred to him. Louis liked Harry. A lot, it would seem, but he couldn’t go on like this, getting half-hard every time Harry touched him, and running off afterwards. Maybe they could be friends. “Would you maybe like me to teach you?”

Harry looked taken aback. “You just said you were sort of hurrying away from me. Now you want to teach me to fly?”

Louis spoke without thinking. “You’re not touching me if we’re flying.” 

“What?”

“Shit.” Louis scrambled to come up with an explanation, but all he could offer was the truth. “Shit. Okay, I’m sorry. Listen.” He scrubbed a hand through his sweat damp hair and blew out a breath through his nose. “When we were in school, I had a, well, a _thing._ For you. My seventh year. Shit. I’m sorry. It’s just that, I guess, maybe it’s sort of still there? So—”

“Really?” Harry’s expression changed so quickly; his frown disappeared, his eyes went wide, and his eyebrows shot up.

“Yes. I’m sorry. It’s totally unprofessional and that’s why I’ve been weird about the healing and the muscle potion. I know that I’m not supposed to—I can’t fuck this up. Flying for the national team, it’s a dream. I don’t—”

Harry cut him off with a kiss. Sort of. He actually cut him off by accidentally knocking their foreheads together and saying ouch as he pressed his warm lips to Louis’ half open mouth. But, Louis’ hands grabbed Harry’s hips on instinct while Harry’s thumbs rubbed lightly through the stubble on Louis’ jaw. Harry nipped at Louis’ lower lip and pressed another kiss to the side of his mouth. 

“Sorry. I know the rules. That fraternization is _frowned upon_. I couldn’t help it.” Harry stepped back, his face was slightly flushed and he was biting his bottom lip. “Okay. Teach me to fly.” 

Louis’ brain swam through the haze of lust and confusion; still he managed to point his wand toward the rack of spare brooms and mutter an Accio. He slid his wand back into the holster in his sleeve and caught the broom as it sailed towards them. Louis looked at the broom in his hand, then up at Harry where he stood, face flushed, and biting his lip. He slowly handed over the broom to Harry and held his hand in the air over his own where it lay on the grass. He cleared his throat and clearly said, “Up.” and the broom leapt into his waiting hand.

Louis watched his hands where they clenched tightly around his broom, then he tipped his head up to meet Harry’s questioning eyes. He looked so young and vulnerable, his upper lip between his teeth, his eyes darting around as he watched Louis’ face. “Okay.” Louis nodded once. “So, friends?”

Harry nodded and gave a crooked smile as he mounted his broom. “This is literally all I know about flying. The broom goes here.” He chuckled nervously.

“Looks about right.” Louis smiled and swung his leg over his own broom and demonstrated how to hover a few inches off the grass. They spent the next hour floating just above the practice pitch, flying in slow circles with their toes trailing in the grass. Harry was obviously nervous, his voice squeaked almost every time he spoke and when a gust of wind blew across the pitch, he squealed and jumped off of his broom. 

“I think I’m done for today.” Harry pointed his wand and sent the borrowed broom back to the rack on the side of the pitch. “Thank you. That was more fun than I thought it would be.”

“We can go again soon.” Louis flashed a grin. “Maybe get an entire foot off the ground, yeah?”

Harry laughed. “Maybe.” He started off the pitch and Louis followed. They walked toward the locker room side by side, but Harry stopped outside the door. For a second, Louis thought that Harry was going to kiss him again, but he didn’t. He nervously fiddled with the sleeves of his robes before saying, “I’ll see you later, Louis.” Then he turned and walked away.

Louis scrubbed down quickly. His mind was still racing from the kiss and the somehow completely not awkward hour he’d spent teaching Harry how to handle a broom. Friends. It wasn’t what Louis wanted, but it would have to do. He rinsed and stepped from the shower, reached for his wand and dried himself with a charm, pulled on his joggers and hoodie and slung his bag over his shoulder. He’d have to Floo home, his mind was too distracted to apparate without splinching himself. 

□□□

Agreeing that Harry learning to fly on the Quidditch World Cup pitch was probably a bit risky; they decided that after the rest of the team left, the practice pitch was best for their little lessons. They’d spend about an hour flying around just off the ground, going a little faster and a little higher each time as Harry grew more confident. When the hour was up, they’d go their separate ways while Louis showered, then they’d meet up in the exam room. Louis had agreed to sit on the exam table while Harry carefully applied the muscle potion to his shoulder. He didn’t want to tell Harry, but his shoulder hadn’t bothered him at all since the first week. Even after he spent an entire practice working on safely throwing himself from his broom at the bottom of a dive, tucking his body and rolling to a stop, he felt great, but he craved Harry’s touch. The skin on skin contact and the heady feeling that came from it was like an addiction. And he got to experience that high once a day. 

Louis had a moment when he thought that the potion oil might actually be the thing causing his body to react the way it did, but one attempted solo application later and he knew that it was Harry. It was stupid, he knew, spending so much time with him, knowing that Harry wanted him too, but that they couldn’t do anything about it without risking their jobs. 

One night, as they were zooming steadily around the pitch, Louis decided to silently encourage Harry to fly a little higher than previously. So far, Harry had happily followed along a bit behind Louis as he circled the pitch a few feet above the grass, so Louis slowly began inching his way higher. He kept up a running conversation to distract Harry, hoping that he wouldn’t notice that they were higher than they’d ever flown before, and it was working so well until a butterfly floated between them and caught Harry’s eye as it fluttered down under Harry’s broom. His reaction was immediate. His broom started to vibrate and shudder as he stared down at the ground and began to lose control. Louis flew towards him, attempting to coax him down slowly, trying to keep his voice level and calm as he called for Harry’s attention, hoping that he’d look at him instead of the ground. Harry finally lifted his head, the fear plain on his face, his eyes wide as sweat dripped from his forehead. 

“Follow me, Harry.” Louis slowly lowered his broom, flying in a slow zigzag, as Harry nodded and attempted to mimic his moves. Louis quickly glanced down and estimated that they were about eight feet off the ground. His eyes sought Harry’s, but Harry had followed Louis’ gaze as he’d looked down, and it was like watching the whole thing in slow motion. Harry’s broom jerked suddenly to the side, and instead of gripping the handle to steady it, Harry let go completely with both hands. As Louis shouted for him to hold on, Harry’s broom gave another jerk and he fell, plummeting the remaining distance in a split second, and landing in a crumpled heap, with no time for Louis to grab his wand and cast a cushioning charm. 

Louis was on the ground beside him in an instant. “Harry, are you alright?” Harry lay on his side, his knees curled up, one arm over his head. Louis placed a hand on Harry’s arm. “Don’t move, okay? I’ll levitate you to the Floo and take you to St. Mungo’s.”

“No,” Harry groaned and rolled onto his back. “I’m okay, I think.” He pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at each major body part in turn, muttering unfamiliar spells, while Louis watched on nervously. If Harry was injured it was all his fault. He closed his eyes tightly as tears began to well up. He took a deep breath and opened them again to find Harry sitting on the grass, elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his hands.

“Are you hurt?” Louis asked quietly as he knelt down in front of Harry.

From behind his hands, Harry mumbled. “Just my pride, I think. Nothing’s broken. My side hurts where I landed on it, but it’s just bruised. I’ll have to use your potion.”

Louis stood up and offered his hands to Harry. “C’mon. Let me help you up.”

Harry uncovered his face and took Louis’ hands, then slowly climbed to his feet. “I’m sorry.”

“What? Why? No, Harry. _I’m_ sorry.” Louis slipped his arm around Harry and pulled Harry’s arm over his shoulder and started the slow walk off the pitch. “I sort of tricked you into flying higher than you wanted and now you’re injured. I feel like such a prick.” 

Harry turned his head slightly. “You’re not. I really freaked out. We weren’t even flying that high.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m still sorry. I hate that you’re hurt.” They walked in silence the rest of the way, past the locker rooms and down the corridor. Louis helped Harry into the exam room and ordered him to sit while he fetched the potion from the cupboard. When he turned around with the vial in hand, Harry was sitting on the table, his shirt balled up in his hands with his bare back facing Louis. The side where Harry had landed on the pitch was red, slightly swollen and possibly beginning to bruise. Louis pulled the stopper from the vial and handed it to Harry who tipped a few drops into his hand and fruitlessly tried to apply it to his own injury. 

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

Harry slowly stood and handed the vial of potion to Louis, then climbed up onto the table, laid down on his stomach and turned his head to the side. “I need you to do this for me. I can’t reach. Just sort of rub it on the area that’s red, okay?” Harry wiggled a bit until he was comfortable, then cradled his head on his crossed arms. 

Louis couldn’t breathe. Harry was asking Louis to touch him and the mere thought of his hands on Harry’s skin caused Louis’ cock to begin to swell in his pants. Shit. He forced himself to inhale. Exhale. Inhale. He poured some of the potion into his hand, stoppered the vial, and rubbed his hands together. He could pull it together enough to be professional and help his friend. Except that as soon as he laid his hands on Harry’s skin, that familiar tingle started up, the zing felt different, maybe because they were his hands on Harry’s body this time, instead of the other way around, but the feeling was similar enough, though not as strong. At least he had the experience of ignoring his feelings towards Harry when Harry was touching him. He worked the potion into Harry’s skin, carefully keeping the pressure light so he didn’t aggravate the injury. Louis could handle this. He was fine. Until Harry moaned.

Louis’ hands stilled where they were on Harry’s back and side; they rose and fell with Harry’s breath, and Harry didn’t move or react, it seemed as though he didn’t realize he’d made a noise at all. Louis slowly started to stroke Harry’s side and back where the skin was starting to bruise, gently he rubbed the potion in circles, hoping that would help it to absorb faster. He slid his hand through the oil of the potion, up Harry’s side toward his armpit, and Harry moaned again. This time when Louis’ hands stilled, he could feel that Harry’s breathing had sped up. His back rose and fell faster, but he still didn’t move or say anything. Louis was determined to finish what he’d started, even though his dick was continuing to harden against his will, so he pressed his palms into the potion and began to rub it away from the injury, just to spread it out along Harry’s skin, and finish up. When Louis rubbed the lotion towards Harry’s waist, he felt Harry press his body up toward his hand. 

“Louis.” Harry murmured when Louis’ hands stilled yet again. “I need…”

Louis gently placed a hand between Harry’s shoulder blade. “What do you need, Harry?” Maybe he needed a glass of water or some pain potion. Louis turned towards the cupboard to see what was on hand. 

“I think you should go.” Harry said, in barely more than a whisper. 

Louis stopped, his hand in midair as he reached for the potions cabinet. “What? Why?” He turned back around. “Are you alright?”

Harry was still lying down on his stomach with his head cradled in his arms, but Louis could see him nod. “My back is fine. Thank you for your help.” He turned his head to look at Louis and when their eyes met, Louis understood. “You should go though. I, er, don’t really want to stand up until you’ve left.” Harry’s cheeks flushed an even darker pink and he hid his face in his arms again. 

Louis took a step toward the door. “I’ve got to get my bag from the locker room, then I’ll go. I’ll see you later.” Louis closed the exam room door behind him and slumped against it. He was, as usual after leaving Harry’s exam room, fully hard in his pants. He shoved himself off the door and walked toward the locker room. Screw it. He could wank. No one was ever in there this late, the cleaning witches didn’t come until the morning, and everyone else had left more than an hour before. He’d have the entire room to himself. And he needed it. The adrenaline response and the fear from watching Harry fall, his nervousness at touching Harry’s bare skin, and his reaction to Harry’s moans all combined to put Louis completely on edge. 

Louis stripped out of his clothes quickly and tossed them in the laundry bin, grabbed his bag from his locker, and rummaged through it looking for his shower stuff as he walked naked into the shower room. He turned on the water while he set up his things on the ledge, then pulled his wand from his bag, pointed it at his hand, and murmured a lubrication spell. He dropped his wand onto the recessed shelf, stepped into the now warm water, and wrapped his hand around his dick. 

He pushed himself back from the wall, dropped his free hand to his cock and circled two fingers around the shaft, collected some of the lube, and slipped those fingers behind him and pressed them against his rim. Louis tightened his grip on his dick and leaned his forehead against the cool tile. He fucked forward into his fist and back against his own fingers, until his fingertips pressed inside. 

Images of Harry flashed behind his eyes, his wide green eyes, his gorgeous smile, his back as Louis massaged the potion into his skin, Louis imagined climbing up and mounting Harry on that exam table, and Louis’ muscles clenched around his fingers as he came into his hand, Harry’s name echoing off the tile. He shuddered and pulled his fingers free, washed the come and lube from his hands, closed his eyes, and stepped under the water to wash his hair. 

He reached blindly for his shampoo, knocked it off the shelf, sending it rolling under the partition between the showers. Louis sighed and leaned his upper body out of his shower stall to see where it ended up, feeling for his wand on the little shelf so that he could summon his shampoo, but when he looked up he found Harry, he’d changed back in his fitted, red and white team healer’s robes, and he was standing stock still, staring wide-eyed just inside the shower room door.

Louis froze, holding his body upright with one arm braced against the shower doorway, the other reaching for his wand. His body was already hot and his skin was flushed from the shower and his orgasm, but he could still feel the blush rising from his chest, up his neck, to his face. His mouth just hung open, no sounds coming out. He could barely think at all. That Harry had heard him wanking, heard him call his name as he came, was obvious. Suddenly Louis remembered that he was completely naked, cock out, possibly still sticky with lube and come, and he jumped back into the shower. 

Harry’s deep voice cracked as he stammered, “I—I’m sorry. I thought you’d gone. I was just locking up.”

Louis leaned his back against the cool tile and tried to reassure Harry as he caught his breath. “No, I’m sorry. I said I was leaving, I—”

“Louis.” Harry’s voice was closer. “I, er, you know we can’t… well, you know, um, because of the team, and our jobs.” He paused and Louis waited for the inevitable, the maybe we shouldn’t hang out anymore, or some more polite version of the same thing. “Fuck. I… I have some paperwork to do.”

Louis tried to respond, to apologize, something, but all he could hear was Harry’s voice, deep and gravelly, saying the word _fuck,_ and when he finally tried to speak, all that came out was a breathy, “Oh.”

He could hear Harry’s footsteps on the tile floor coming closer, until they were right in front of his shower stall. Louis held his breath, waiting for Harry to say something, but then his footsteps continued past his shower stall, and Louis stood up from the wall, confused, until Harry reached inside Louis’ shower stall, the bottle of shampoo in his outstretched hand. “I’ll let you finish up in here.” Louis took the shampoo from him, Harry walked away, and Louis listened to his footsteps until he heard the slam of the locker room door.

Louis’ heart was still racing, the relaxation he’d intended to find had disappeared at Harry’s appearance in the locker room, and with his comments afterwards, Louis’ pulse had skyrocketed, even as his stomach dropped. He washed as quickly as possible, dried himself with his wand, and dressed. He made sure to put on his pants this time before pulling on his joggers and slipping on his shoes. His shoulder felt fine, but he hesitated, considered stopping by Harry’s office for the chance to feel his hands on his skin again, but ultimately decided against it. He tugged his hoodie on and headed for the Floo, since once again, he was too distracted to apparate.

□□□

Louis stepped out of his Floo and tossed his bag onto a chair. He still wasn’t used to the fireplace in his new flat, and he always bumped into the walls as he arrived home. His coach-approved meals were stacked in the charmed cooling cupboard, so Louis pulled one out at random and applied a heating charm. While he ate, he went over everything that had happened with Harry. 

Harry was lovely. Charming, sweet, funny, kind, and hot as hell. Were the circumstances different, they’d definitely be fucking—if not dating already. They had so much fun in their flying lessons that Louis was positive that they would have fun doing pretty much anything together. He just didn’t know if he’d get the opportunity to find out. The Quidditch World Cup was just a couple of weeks away and between practices and the uncertainty, not knowing if they’d win their next match or lose and get sent home, Louis was mentally and physically tired—exhausted on a good day, dead on his feet on the other days. The extra hour he spent flying with Harry was the only thing he was doing in his down time other than sleeping.

Louis sighed. It wasn’t worth getting attached, but it was probably too late at this point. He vanished his food container and cast an Aguamenti at his favorite mug, setting it to heat to the perfect temperature with a flick of his wand. He rummaged around in his cupboard for his tea; it was somewhere among the tins of herbal and flavored teas his mum had given him. The Floo chimed with a Firecall, so Louis walked over to answer. It was probably his mum, she liked to Firecall at night sometimes, once the little kids went to bed, to chat over tea. 

Louis knelt down and flipped on the Floo, but when the flames turned green, it was Harry’s head bobbing in them, not his mother’s. “Harry, hi.”

“Hey, Louis. Sorry, I got your Floo info from your file. Not exactly what I’m supposed to do with my security clearance.”

“What’s up?” He tried not to sound nervous, but didn’t think he was succeeding. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong exactly, just… Would you mind if I came through?”

Louis pushed himself up from the floor and stepped out of the way. “Go ahead.” Shit. Louis barely had a few seconds to adjust to the idea that Harry was about to be in his house. Before he could panic, Harry was spinning in the green flames, knocking his knee on the bricks and stumbling out onto the hearth rug, bumping into Louis’ chest.

“Oops.” Harry smiled. He stepped back and brushed a few ashes from his shoulders. 

“Hi.” Louis watched him as he looked around Louis’ tiny flat. “So, what’s going on?”

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you.” He ran his fingers through his hair and knocked some ashes loose. “I thought you’d stop by my office after, um, well, your shower.” Harry turned his head as if that could hide the blush creeping up his neck.

Louis just stared at him for a few seconds. He was still wearing his healer’s robes, and the professionalism did something for Louis. He looked so proper with them on, they were fitted across his chest and flared out slightly at his hips, the red looked beautiful against Harry’s skin. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me after, well, you know. Figured it best that I just go home after that.”

“Don’t be silly, Lou.” Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. “Of course I want to see you.” 

The tempus charm over his mug chimed, so Louis went to the kitchen and pulled out a second mug to offer Harry. “Alright, well, would you like some tea?” 

“Um, sure, sounds good.” Harry stood by the counter and looked around the small room. He perched himself on the single stool near the kitchen, folded his arms, and leaned onto the counter. “Do you have anything decaffeinated? It’s a bit late for me to have black tea.”

Louis chuckled, pointed his wand at the cupboard, and levitated all twelve varieties of herbal tea over and set them on the counter in front of Harry. “Take your pick. My mum sent them. I’ll never drink them.”

Harry picked up each tin in turn, reading the labels off in a quiet murmur to himself, before opening one and sniffing the contents. “Peppermint Chocolate.” He tossed the tin to Louis, who caught it easily. “I’ll have that, if that’s alright with you.”

After another Aguamenti and another heating charm, Louis dropped the tea bags into the cups, and placed Harry’s on the counter in front of him. He pointed his wand at the tea tins and sent them floating back into the cupboard. He stood on the other side of the counter from Harry, it seemed wise to have some sort of physical barrier between them. “What did you want to talk about, Harry?”

Harry peered into his tea; he stirred it, watched the tea bag spin, and finally set his spoon down with a sigh. “We were never friends in school. I don’t know why, it just seemed… after that first day on the platform, I wanted to be sorted into Slytherin with you, but I was sorted Ravenclaw, which was for the best, I think, but… I always wanted to be your friend, you know?”

Louis nodded. He knew exactly what Harry meant. He’d felt the same way the five years that they were at school together. Of course, for Louis, by fourth year, wanting to be friends with Harry had led to imagining Harry was cheering him on from the stands during his Quidditch matches, and by fifth year it had turned into dreams of Harry kissing him in corridors, which during sixth year had led to Louis realizing that he liked boys the way that most of his friends liked girls, and that understanding had fed his dreams as they morphed from simple kisses to clandestine meetings in the Prefects’ bathroom, both of them naked in the enormous bathtub. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

Harry stood up and began to unbutton his robes as he talked. “I said that I wanted to be your friend at first, but then later on, when I realized I was gay, I developed… or maybe I already had this crush on you.”

Louis tried to pay attention, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Harry’s fingers as the slipped each button free. “You did?”

“Yeah, and like, I thought it was stupid, you know? Having a crush on the same guy for years and hardly ever talking to him.” Harry slipped his arms free from his robes and turned to drape them over the back of the chair behind him. “But after school when I heard through the grapevine that you were gay, I just kind of hoped we’d meet again one day.”

“You did?”

He sat back down, now wearing a thin white undershirt and his fitted uniform trousers. “I wanted to see you again, to see if there was anything there. And I, er, I think there is. Something there, I mean.”

“You do?”

“You don’t?” Harry moved to stand up from his stool.

“No, I do. I definitely do. But we can’t, I don’t… I can’t screw this up, Harry. We’ve got two weeks until the Cup, _if_ we win in the semifinals.”

Harry scoffed. “We’ll win.” He waved a hand dismissively, sat back on his stool and shrugged. “So, we wait. It’s two weeks. We can stay friends for two more weeks. No different that what we’ve been doing, is it?”

“You’re serious.” Louis bit his bottom lip and turned his face up to the ceiling. “You know, um, earlier I thought you were going to tell me that we couldn’t be friends anymore. Because of what I _think_ you heard in the locker room.”

“Seriously?” Harry’s voice dropped as he continued, “That was hot as fuck.”

“Shit.” Louis ran his fingers through his fringe. “How are we going to do this?”

“Easy. We’ll go on the way we have. I’d like it if you’d keep teaching me to fly.” 

“And what just… after the Cup, what happens?”

“Anything you want, Louis.”

“What do _you_ want? Because after the Cup, I go back to flying for Yorkshire. I live in Doncaster.” Louis gestured vaguely over his shoulder. “I don’t know where you’ll be or what you’ll be doing. I can’t just… wait around for two weeks to what? Fuck? And then go our separate ways? I don’t think I want that, Harry.”

“I—I don’t… did you not hear what I said before? I’ve had a mad crush on you since I was a kid. I don’t just want a fuck, Louis.”

“What other options are there though? I’ll be in Donny and you’ll be somewhere else. It’s not like we can have a long distance relationship from the start. I’d rather not start something, no matter how much I want to.” And he did want to. He hadn’t wanted anyone the way he wanted Harry in a long time. Possibly ever.

“That’s understandable.” Harry leaned onto his elbows on the counter, bringing his face closer to Louis. “You know I’m from Cheshire?”

Harry was just so gorgeous, but up close he was breathtaking. It was making it difficult for Louis to stay on topic. “Yeah, you said your parents live in Holmes Chapel, was it?”

Harry nodded and Louis watched the little curls on the top of his head bounce with the motion. He really wanted to touch them, to see how they felt when he wrapped his fingers around them. “Well, I don’t… I’ve been Healer for the team for two years. Kind of got lucky because Liam was in Potions Club with me, so we knew each other, and I got this job as soon as I finished my Healer training. I’m renewing my contract with them, they’ve asked me.” Harry looked up from his tea, meeting Louis’ eyes and lifting his cup to his lips before taking a sip. “Not much to do for the first two years after the Cup, so I’ll be home, um, in Holmes Chapel.”

“Oh. That’s, er, pretty close to me then.”

“Yeah, I don’t have my own place. I was just going to stay with my mum and stepdad while I look for a flat.” Harry stood up, walked around the counter and set his cup beside the sink. He stepped closer, until they were only a few inches apart, but he didn’t close the gap between them. Through the thin material of Harry’s shirt, Louis watched Harry’s chest rise and fall with each breath. He could see the dark shadows of tattoos on his chest and stomach and he wanted to reach out and touch, to Vanish his shirt so that he could see them. Louis realized he was staring and raised his eyes to Harry’s face. Harry murmured, “I need to go, you need to sleep, and to be honest, so do I. I’m still a bit sore.”

“Shit, Harry, I didn’t even ask. How is it?” Louis lifted his hand as if to place a calming hand on Harry’s injury, but changed course and picked up Harry’s cup instead, and turned to wash it in the sink, then reached for his own.

“It’s alright actually. Think I just need to rest and take it easy for a few days.”

“You’re sure? I can’t believe you fell so far.” Louis reached for his wand and dried the teacups with a charm, then levitated them into the cupboard. “I was… You scared the shit out of me.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry yawned and stretched one arm above his head, his undershirt riding up slightly. Louis tapped his wand against the countertop and watched as Harry extended both arms slowly overhead, leaning his head back to stretch his neck. The hem of Harry’s shirt inched closer to the waistband of his pants, and Louis was waiting to see that tantalizing strip of skin, but it didn’t appear. Harry’s shirt was just a bit too long. While he was still looking up at the ceiling, Louis pointed his wand and sent a silent Wingardium Leviosa at the hem of Harry’s shirt and begged Merlin for it to work; he’d never been good at wordless charms. 

Bless magic. For the few seconds that the shirt fluttered and attempted to levitate, Louis was treated to a clear view of Harry’s lower abdomen, which apparently included wizard tattoos—laurel leaves that fluttered as his skin stretched—and his happy trail. Louis followed it with his eyes until it disappeared behind the waistband of Harry’s trousers.

“Don’t think I didn’t feel your magic, Louis.” Harry tutted. “Two weeks.” He turned and walked toward the fireplace, picking his robes up on the way, grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and tossed it into the flames. He stepped inside as the green fire roared and was gone.

□□□

Louis flew hard at the next practice. He dove, he rolled mid-air, he caught the snitch time and time again over the course of a few hours, and when they were finished, and the rest of the team headed for the showers, Louis waited on the pitch for Harry. He was still riding the high from flying so well at practice, and he wanted to do something, anything, to celebrate. His options were limited, seeing as he wasn’t actually allowed to go out or have any alcohol. He was supposed to go to bed early and eat his prepackaged meals from the team dietician. He was happy to do that, of course, but it wasn’t a celebration. 

All thoughts of celebrations fled his mind as Harry approached, dressed in Muggle clothes—black joggers and a heathered grey hoodie. “Hey, Lou.” He wore bright yellow trainers on his feet and he shuffled them in the grass a bit. “I’m kind of nervous to fly, just, you know, be aware.”

“How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?” Louis started to reach for Harry’s side, then thought better of it.

“It’s fine, actually, no bruising. I feel great. Just nervous.” He straddled his broom. “But I’m not afraid. Let’s go.” Harry kicked off from the ground and hovered a few inches above the grass before slowly beginning to circle Louis where he stood, leaning on his broom.

“You think you’re some sort of expert now, huh?” Louis smirked, but Harry shook his head and kept circling him, while Louis turned on the spot, keeping eye contact. “Okay, well, I brought out some muggle tennis balls. Thought we could try to catch them.”

Harry nodded and let go of the broom with one hand. He wobbled a bit, but quickly corrected himself. Louis tossed him a ball and Harry caught it with only a slight bob to the side.

Louis swung his leg over his broom and took off, flying level with Harry, just skimming the grass. The circled together for a bit, then Louis took off in a straight line toward the end of the pitch with Harry right behind him. For almost an hour they flew like that, back and forth, lobbing tennis balls to each other, but close enough to the ground that they could stand up at any time. He felt like shit for tricking Harry to get him to fly higher. He should have done it differently, but he’d been too afraid. Not anymore.

“Toss me that ball, Harry.” Louis caught it smoothly and pocketed in his practice robes along with the other tennis ball. “I have an idea, if you’re up for it.” Louis slowed to a stop and dismounted, waiting for Harry to do the same. Once Harry had carefully climbed off his broom, Louis ventured, “You said you liked flying before you fell, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “It was fun. Felt, I dunno, free?”

“That’s a good way of looking at it.” Louis stepped a bit closer and gently took Harry’s broom from his hands, sending it flying back to the broom rack with his wand. “Have you ever flown with someone else?”

Harry’s eyebrows rose slowly. “No. Are you offering?”

Louis grinned. “Yeah, I am. All you have to do is hold on to me, don’t let go, and lean into the turns. Just move with my body, okay?” He hadn’t meant it to sound dirty, but from the expression on Harry’s face, it had come out that way. His eyebrows rose and he bit his lower lip, his gaze traveled down Louis’ body and back up.

“Okay.” He answered in a breathy voice. “Let’s do it.”

Once again, Louis mounted his broom, but kept his feet on the ground instead of taking off. He gestured for Harry to climb on and lowered the broom a bit so that he could swing his leg over easily. Maybe Louis didn’t think it through, or maybe his subconscious was just trying to get him as physically close to Harry as possible, yet in a position that meant he couldn’t actively touch him as both of his hands would be occupied. He gripped his broom tightly and instructed Harry to hold on to his hips, then he kicked off from the ground. Carefully, slowly, he flew them around the pitch at the same height they’d flown at all evening. Harry’s hands held Louis’ hips tightly, but there remained a space between them, though Louis could feel the heat emanating from Harry’s body. 

Harry muttered in his ear, “Is this the best you’ve got?” and chills ran down Louis’ spine. 

“I didn’t want to scare you.” Louis slid back a bit on the broom, pressing his back into Harry’s chest. “If you want to fly higher, you have to hold on tighter. And don’t let go.” He could feel Harry nodding behind him, his chin brushing the back of Louis’ hair, then Harry let go of his hips and slid his arms around Louis’ middle clasping them together in front, and resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Inch by inch, they rose until they were flying a few meters above the pitch, slightly higher than they’d been when Harry had fallen. 

“Higher, Lou.” Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis shook his head. “Look down first. I won’t take you higher if you’re not watching where we’ve been.”

Harry slackened his grip a bit and Louis could feel him turn his head to look down. “Oh, we’re not high at all. I want to fly like you do at practice, Lou. I trust you not to let me fall.” He tightened his grip and snuggled his face into the back of Louis’ neck. 

Louis shivered and pulled the front of his broom up. “Tell me the second you feel uncomfortable, okay?” 

Harry hummed his assent. 

Even with the keeper’s hoops, Louis circled the pitch, flying a bit faster with each loop, and concentrating with all of his might on the act of flying and not on the hot body wrapped around his back or the slight problem it was causing to grow in his trousers. He wiggled again, just a bit, trying to adjust himself without using his hands, but when he did so, he felt the hard line of Harry’s cock pressed against his arse. Shit. He almost lost control of the broom. It wavered a bit from side to side, but Louis managed to bring it under control, hopefully without Harry noticing anything amiss. After a deep breath, Louis tipped the front of his broom downward slightly and they began their descent. He managed to bring them back to the same grass skimming height where they’d begun, then slowed to a stop, dropping the broom altogether and stepping away from Harry with his back to him so he could walk a bit and make sure his semi wasn’t obvious, also allowing Harry to adjust himself if he needed to. He probably needed to, at least from what Louis had felt, which he was trying not to think about. 

“Thanks, Lou. I had fun. It wasn’t scary at all.” Harry dropped his hand onto Louis’ shoulder. “Do you need me to help with your shoulder?”

Louis turned to face him and found Harry smiling at him, face flushed with the delight of flying. “No, actually, it feels amazing.” He chewed his lip in thought. “I don’t know if we should, um, if you should do the potion oil for me anymore.” The happiness dropped off Harry’s face and Louis rushed to put it back. “Two weeks, Harry. Less than.” Louis stepped closer, hooked his finger under Harry’s chin. “I don’t trust myself to be alone in a room with you touching me like that. It was hard enough before.”

Harry’s smile returned to his face. “I’ll just do it in front of the team then, like I do the other players.” He turned to lead Louis off the pitch toward the locker room.

“Exactly.” Louis was relieved that Harry wasn’t upset and understood where he was coming from. “Just like everyone else.”

“I mean, I do use my exam room though. Privately. Like with Liam a few weeks back. You saw his back after he hit that hoop, right?”

Louis stopped outside the locker room door. “Yeah, that was a rough hit.” He reached up for the door handle. “But everyone was still here. That’s the difference. It’s not like… I’m not afraid to be alone with you. We’re alone now. I just… don’t want to fuck it up, Harry.” He dropped his hand from the door handle and reached up to smooth the crease from between Harry’s eyebrows, but when he did, Harry’s face broke into a shit eating grin. “You little shit.” Quickly he moved his hand down and tweaked Harry’s nipple and, rather than jump back, Harry closed his eyes and leaned into it with an unexpected breathy moan. Louis cocked an eyebrow. Interesting. He opened the locker room door and shoved Harry’s chest. “I’m not showering here tonight. Just grabbing my bag if you want to wait. We can walk to the Apparition point together.”

With a nod, Harry grabbed the door handle and followed Louis into the locker room. Words didn’t seem necessary, they simply walked together to each of the entrances so that Harry could secure them with locking charms, then made their way to the Apparition point. Louis stood in the circle, holding Harry’s gaze, and trailed his hand down Harry’s bicep and gave it a squeeze. 

Harry stepped closer, though he still stood outside the circle. “Bye, Lou.” He tipped his head down, shuffled slightly closer, and Louis met him halfway. They were centimeters apart, Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his cheek, he watched Harry’s eyes as they dropped to watch his mouth, then he shifted closer, focusing on Harry’s pink, slightly parted lips. 

“Bye, Harry.” Louis whispered, their lips almost brushing. He forced himself to take a step back inside the Apparition circle.

Then, with a quickness brought on by his training, Louis’ hand darted out, fingers catching and pinching Harry’s nipple through the fabric of his hoodie. Harry’s eyes went wide and then fluttered shut as he leaned into the pressure. Louis released him and placed his hand flat on Harry’s chest, pushing him lightly. He winked, then turned on the spot, and disappeared with a crack.

□□□

The two weeks leading up to the Quidditch World Cup were packed absolutely full of practices, group meetings, strategy sessions, and sleep. Louis was exhausted, barely able to stay on his feet long enough to eat before crashing face first onto his bed and sleeping until his Tempus Charm woke him the next morning. He and Harry hadn’t been able to fly since the first night he’d taken him up on the back of his broom, and it was probably for the best. The sexual tension between them was palpable. He was honestly surprised that Coach Niall, or at least Liam, hadn’t noticed, but they were just as tired as the rest of the team, so maybe they were just missing it. Louis had taken to showering along with the team right after practice, letting Harry apply the potion oil to his shoulder in the middle of the locker room while his teammates dressed around them. Even then, he was left with an uncomfortable situation in his pants and a deep gratitude for his seemingly endless supply of baggy joggers and oversized hoodies. 

Harry was right, though it wasn’t easy. They took the semifinals in one of the longest, dirtiest matches of Louis’ career. It started raining before they released the Snitch, more than five hours later when Louis was diving for it from a hundred feet up, they were all shivering and soaked to the skin, no matter how many Impervious Charms they aimed at their uniforms. He spent more time under the hot water in the shower than was probably necessary, but Liam was still standing under the spray in his shower stall when Louis left, so he wasn’t alone in feeling exhausted and chilled to the bone. That night he slept like the dead.

Louis was counting down the hours until the final of the Quidditch World Cup started, with no guarantee of how long the game would last, it was the only way to know how close he was to finally being with Harry. They were having so much fun, flirting and driving each other crazy, but the prospect of more fueled Louis’ dreams. He felt like he was constantly on the edge of something, and even the slight brushing of their shoulders as they walked past each other in the locker room sent sparks through his body.

At the last major practice before the Quidditch World Cup, Louis pulled a spectacular feint, not just once but three times in a row, making it seem effortless. Afterward Liam cornered him just outside the locker room to congratulate him and thank him for joining the team, as if he would have even considered saying no to a place on the English National Team, even if it had been as an alternate. Louis assured Liam that not only was he happy to be there, but that he was living what was basically a dream since the first time he flew on his own broom. Liam hugged him, which was slightly uncomfortable because they were both still in practice uniforms and sweaty, but it meant a lot to Louis to be so appreciated. They separated and as Louis held the door open for Liam to enter the locker room, Coach Niall approached and waylaid him again for the same reason, and didn’t let him go until every one of his teammates had passed by him, already showered and changed, on their way to the Floo or the Apparition point. By the time Louis entered the locker room behind Coach Niall, he was blushing to the roots of his hair from compliments and his sweat had dried on his skin making him itchy and anxious for a shower.

Facing his locker, Louis rested a hand on the wall beside it and let his body sag into the exhaustion as he opened it, pulled out his bag, and dropped it on the bench. He sat down to remove his Quidditch boots, brushed some grass from the soles, and tossed them into his locker. After peeling off his sweaty socks, he stood, stretched his arms overhead, yawned loudly into the empty locker room, then slung his bag over his shoulder to walk to the showers and strip out of his sweaty practice clothes. As he passed the door to Harry’s office, he could see him sitting behind his desk listening attentively to Coach Niall, who was sat in the chair opposite him, with his back toward Louis. The laundry bin was right beside the shower room entrance, and that doorway was directly across the locker room from Harry’s office. He had a perfect view of Harry’s face, which meant Harry had an unencumbered view of Louis where he stood.

Maybe it was too much, after all they weren’t even dating, but Louis decided to go for it anyway. Catching Harry’s eye, Louis let his bag fall off his shoulder to the floor. Standing on the damp tile floor, he grinned at Harry, then began to unbutton his practice robes, he slid them off his shoulders, and dropped them to the floor, leaving him standing in his undershirt and trousers. He picked up the hem of his undershirt and shimmied it back and forth, slowly pulling it upward until his stomach was exposed to the warm, damp air, then tugged the shirt off, tossed it behind him, while keeping his eye on Harry’s office door.

Harry’s gaze flickered back and forth from Niall to Louis.

Taking his heated glances as an invitation to continue, Louis trailed his hands up his abs, mentally thanking the team nutritionist for all of the bland, healthy meals he’d been eating. His hands continued their journey upward, until his fingers caught his nipples and circled around them, lightly pinching them and letting his mouth drop open with a quiet moan pleasure. Slowly, he slid his hands back down until his fingers slipped under the waistband of his practice trousers. He untied and loosened the laces, working them open until they showed his pants, and his growing erection, underneath. 

Even from a distance, Louis could see Harry’s face turning pinker by the second. He’d leaned his head to the side slightly, so that his eyes lingered on Louis, but it should have appeared to Coach Niall as though Harry was focused on him and avidly listening to whatever he was saying. 

After tugging the final lace free, Louis let his trousers fall to the floor and stepped out of them, kicking them slightly behind him. Then he winked, turned around, bent at the waist to retrieve his clothes from the floor, and made sure to keep his arse popped out as he stood back up and dropped his clothes into the bin. 

The pants he wore for practice and games were tighter than the boxer briefs he wore regularly, they were like a cross between briefs and a Muggle jockstrap, much more supportive and smaller than standard pants. He knew his arse looked fantastic in them, and again silently thanked his diet and training regiment. Flexing his muscles, he looked back over his shoulder to find that Harry’s mouth had dropped open, though when Louis caught his eye, he quickly snapped it closed again. Before turning around, Louis reached back with both hands and gave his arse a squeeze, slid his hands around to the front of his pants and strategically adjusted his dick so that his erection was incredibly obvious and slightly obscene, peeking out of the top of the elastic waist. 

He looked back one more time to be sure that Coach Niall was still in the same spot, and he was, yammering away, completely unaware, while Harry sat mesmerized by Louis’ impromptu strip tease. Gradually he turned his body around to face Harry one last time, dragging his fingers down his chest, over his stomach, following the waist of his pants from his hips to the center where they circled the head of his cock. After a deep breath, he locked his gaze with Harry’s, stuck his thumbs inside his pants and tugged them down until they fell to the floor and he stood completely naked, hard, sweaty, and flushed. He gave himself a quick tug, licked his lips, winked at Harry’s shocked, blushing face, and turned, bending over one last time, bare arse in the air, to pick up his pants and his bag, and stood back up to walk toward the shower.

Louis was ridiculously turned on, and couldn’t get into the shower fast enough. While the water warmed up, he stood out of the spray with his back against the cool tile wall, and got himself off as quickly and quietly as possible. He stepped into the hot water just before he came into his hand and onto the floor of the shower stall, biting his lip to try to contain his moans and prevent himself from shouting Harry’s name. 

Louis washed as fast as he could, wanted to get out of there before Harry could get rid of Coach Niall and come after him for revenge. After drying and dressing, he rushed past Harry’s office door where he was still sitting behind his desk, face still pink, but slightly more focused on Coach Niall now that Louis had finished distracting him. He paused at the door, waited for Harry to look at him, grinned and wiggled his fingers in a wave goodbye, and hurried for the Floo.

□□□

There was a tapping at his living room window while Louis sat at the kitchen counter eating his dinner. He yawned, stretched, and walked over to let the owl inside. The bird fluttered to perch on the back of the chair and held out its leg. Louis removed the attached scroll and fed the owl a few treats; it took off and flew out the open window, so it must not have expected any return post. Louis sat back down at the counter and unrolled the parchment, chuckling to himself as he read.

_Lou,_

_Can’t believe you got your cock out with Coach right there. I was hard for that entire meeting. Payback’s a bitch. I would have told you this by Floo, but I don’t trust myself not to climb through and demonstrate it in excruciating detail. Less than two days to the game. See you tomorrow at the fly around._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

Carefully, Louis rolled the parchment, carried it to his bedroom, and tucked it away in his trunk. Two days to the Quidditch World Cup. He yawned for what seemed like the tenth time in an hour and flopped onto the bed to get some much needed sleep.

□□□

One of the certificates that Harry had framed on his office wall was for some sort of Muggle thing called yoga. The team found out what that meant at their last practice when they arrived, brooms in hand, to find a large square of the pitch transfigured into a blue rubbery material. Harry was waiting, sitting with his legs crossed at the edge of the blue square, wearing a fitted black vest and some strange, tight, black leggings that looked like a much hotter version of the long underwear that Louis had worn under his robes when he was a child and couldn’t cast warming charms on himself. 

After everyone had gathered around, Harry explained what they’d be doing before their easy fly around. The team sent their brooms flying off toward the shed at the side of the field, and started stripping out of their practice robes, down to their trousers and undershirts. Louis pulled off his boots, shoved his socks inside them, and levitated them over to stand beside his folded pile of robes, then stood waiting with his hands on his hips while Harry gave instructions for everyone to find a space where they had room to stretch out and move. Just seeing Harry standing there, hair pushed back off of his head in a headband, hands clasped behind his back, easy smile on his face, was enough to send Louis to the back edge of the rubbery blue square, as far away from Harry and the rest of the team as possible. His pants left very little to the imagination, and Louis’ imagination was already in overdrive without the visual aid. 

Before Louis could think too much about Harry’s choice of clothing, Harry began to lead them through a series of stretches that he called a Sun Salutation that seemed easy at first, but as they progressed through them and repeated them, Louis could feel sweat gather on his lower back and his forehead. Once it seemed like everyone had the basic moves memorized, Harry started walking around to each of Louis’ teammates in turn, adjusting their hips, arms, foot position, and of course, since Louis was the furthest away, Harry saved him for last. As Harry approached, the team moved from what Harry had called Cobra to Downward Dog, and Louis was bent over in front of him, arse in the air, breathing heavily from exertion, and blushing from the direction his mind had already taken.

If that wasn’t enough, Harry’s voice, slow and calm as it had been all morning so far, encouraged, “Lift your hips, Louis.” And Louis did as he was told without thinking. This must be the payback that Harry had mentioned. Harry stepped closer, placed his hands on Louis’ hips and pulled his arse higher into the air. Harry smoothed one hand down Louis’ back, then lightly trailed the fingers of his other hand over Louis’ arse, down between his cheeks, tickling his balls, before stepping back and instructing everyone to move into a lunge. Louis’ blood was pounding, he couldn’t believe he’d held the position while Harry was touching him like that. He carefully moved into his lunge along with the rest of the team and Harry moved back to the front of the big blue square. When everyone was once again in a standing position, Harry spoke again. “Alright, so when I do yoga we usually do one pose at the end that we’ve been working on. For instance, if you had a regular practice where you were attempting a handstand or a back bend, you would work on that now. Please, do not try anything like that today. Instead, I’d like everyone to sit and cross your legs.”

After the team had themselves situated, Harry demonstrated how to properly sit, then led them through some relaxing breaths. Then he asked them all to lie down on their backs and relax for a bit. Louis lay there in the virtual silence, thinking about Harry’s tight black pants and thanking Merlin that Harry’s payback was almost over. In a few moments, Louis would be up in the air on his broom.

They flew around the pitch for a bit, and since the practice was just for fun and no drills were being run, the team took turns playing follow the leader, and tossing Louis’ tennis balls to each other. One of their beaters threw a ball to Liam, but he wasn’t paying close attention and when reached out to catch the ball at the last second, he instead grabbed empty air, toppling forward and causing his broom to dip and lurch as he over corrected and fell off straight onto his arse. He was only a few feet off the ground, so it was more embarrassing than anything else, but Coach Niall and Harry were watching and they swarmed Liam before he could stand up. Coach waved them all in and sent them off to the showers while he and Harry made sure Liam was alright. 

Louis showered quickly and was milling around the locker room with the rest of the team because their brand new, official, robes for the final of the Quidditch World Cup were hanging in their lockers, bright white and red, with three yellow dragons on center of the chest and larger on the back beneath their names and numbers. Louis pulled his from his locker and held his breath as he turned it around. Twenty-eight. Smiling as he ran his hands along the embroidered numbers, he almost missed Liam’s arrival. 

Liam sheepishly smiled at his teammates as Harry reassured them that Liam fortunately had only slight bruising that would be easily taken care of with an application of topical Potion after his shower. Louis’ ears perked up at that, as if he’d been trained to react to the words topical Potion, but he immediately shook his head and laughed quietly at himself. He couldn’t be jealous of Harry doing his job. No. His boots were dirty and needed to be cleaned before he could pack them up to be sent with his uniform to the stadium where the Cup was being held. Louis quietly sat on the bench, carefully brushing the dirt and grass from his boots, and pointedly not watching as Harry led Liam into the exam room. 

He definitely _did not_ continue to brush at them, even though they were actually cleaner than they’d been all season, while _not_ watching through the open door as Liam climbed up to lie face down on the exam table. His laces were tangled, and that was why he was still sitting there, unlacing and lacing his boots, his heart rate increasing, his stomach churning, while he chewed on his lip. He was absolutely _not_ watching and holding his breath as Harry gently pulled back Liam’s towel and started to rub _Louis’_ potion, because it was _his potion,_ onto Liam’s arse. 

The growl that escaped his throat was completely unintentional, though it was loud enough to turn Harry’s head toward him. When Harry caught his eye, he frowned, obviously confused, but it didn’t take him a second to put things together, because he smirked, winked, and blew a kiss at Louis before pointing his wand at the door to the exam room and closing it. 

Louis jerked back, realizing what he’d been doing, and shook his head. He put his boots next to his uniform, grabbed his bag and headed for the Floo. He was being silly, Harry was doing his job and Louis just wanted his attention. He’d have it tomorrow after the match and hopefully they’d be celebrating a win for the English National Quidditch Team.

Louis stepped out of the Floo, stifling a yawn so as not to accidentally inhale Floo powder, dropped his bag on the floor, and went straight to the charmed cooling cupboard for his dinner. After a quick warming charm, Louis hopped up on the countertop to eat quickly. This would be his last boring meal for a while, so he ate every single bite with a smile on his face, fantasizing about burgers and chips while he chewed his broccoli. When he finished his meal, he vanished the container and started to head toward his bedroom, but a tapping sound caught his ear. 

Harry’s owl was at his window again, so Louis let the bird in, carefully removed the roll of parchment from its leg, and fed it a treat, but the owl just perched on the edge of the window, waiting patiently. Harry must have told it to wait for Louis to respond, so he quickly unrolled the parchment.

_Louis,_

_I thought it’d be funny to tease you when I saw that you were acting a little bit jealous, but I realized after I’d shut the door that I might have upset you. Please believe that that was not my intention and I apologize._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

So formal. Louis grinned and dug around in his kitchen drawer for a quill before turning the parchment over and scribbling out a note.

_H,_

_No need to apologize. I’ll take that as my payback for yesterday’s strip tease. No hard feelings. See you tomorrow at the match. And after._

_L_

□□□

“Hi, Boo.” Louis’ mum hugged him with one arm. Her other arm was supporting one of the baby twins on her hip. Louis hugged her tightly anyway, and hugged his baby sister at the same time. 

Louis kissed his mum on the cheek and squeezed her hand. “Thanks for coming, and for bringing all the kids. I’m so glad the whole family could come to the match.”

“Of course we came. You got us that box, there’s even room for the babies to crawl around.” 

“I’m sorry you guys couldn’t come to the semifinals, but it worked out, huh? We made it to the Cup.”

“Knew you would. I’m so proud of you. We all are.”

“Mum, this is Violet. She’s one of the ushers and she’s promised me that she’ll take special care of you. She’ll take you guys up to your box and she’ll help you with transport home after the match. Or to the ball if we win. Do you have everything you need?”

“Yes, we do. Please don’t worry about us. I know we won’t be able to see you right after the match. We came in past the press booth, it’s a madhouse down there. I love you.” She kissed his forehead and wish him good luck, then followed Violet up the stairs.

□□□

The New Zealand Chasers zoomed through the air, passing the Quaffle back and forth, bobbing and weaving and dodging bludgers as both of England’s Beaters targeted them. The lead Chaser took aim, feigned as if she were going for the left hoop and, just as Liam started to fly in that direction, she sent the Quaffle sailing through the right hoop. The stands erupted in shouts and whistles and stomping feet from the New Zealand team’s supporters, even as the match continued. Both Seekers flew high above the stands, searching the sky for the elusive Snitch. 

Louis’ eyes flicked back and forth as he looked for the glimmer of the Golden Snitch. He flew in wide circles, coming lower until he was level with the stands, trying to avoid the New Zealand Seeker who had a reputation for tailing the opposing team’s Seeker rather than searching on her own. It wasn’t working, she was still following him. 

Louis slowed his broom, hovered in the air, biding his time. He flew past his family in their private box and waved while waiting for the New Zealand Seeker to close in, as soon as she got close enough, he dove. He’d executed the feint so many times in practice that he knew he’d be successful, but his heart was still beating wildly in his chest as he flew at breakneck speed, his broom almost perpendicular to the ground, tricking the New Zealand Seeker into believing he’d seen the Snitch. He sped up, going unbelievably faster, and she was right on his heels, copying his every move a second or two behind. He reached out his hand as if to grab for the Snitch, knowing it would catch her off her guard and cause her to lose focus, then he pulled up with his left hand, bringing his broom parallel to the grass of the pitch, his feet trailing just a few inches above the grass. 

Louis looked behind him just in time to see the New Zealand Seeker struggle to pull up from the dive. She tucked her feet and barely skimmed the ground, her broom wobbling side to side, a scowl on her face. Good. Louis hoped she’d stop tailing him and search for the Snitch on her own.

The English team’s supporters went wild for his feint and cheered him as he rose back up into the air, circling faster, hoping to put some distance between them, and give himself a few uninterrupted moments to look for the Snitch from up high. The score wasn’t even close, the New Zealand team’s Chasers were just too well coordinated for the English Beaters to distract or take out with Bludgers, and once they were past the Bludgers, they were too much for Liam to keep them away from the hoops. They were losing. By 120 points. 

Louis was desperate to find the Snitch, he started circling lower and lower, speeding around just a few feet off the pitch, trying to do something, anything different, hoping it would encourage the Snitch to show itself. Coach Niall was standing with Harry on the edge of the pitch and Louis tried not to look over, tried to force himself to focus on his search, but he could see Harry with his arms crossed, one hand raised to his mouth, his fingers pinching and pulling on his bottom lip. Louis turned his head, he couldn’t help it, and looked directly at Harry. And there it was. The Snitch. It was glinting in the sun, bobbing along in the air behind Harry and Niall where they were stood on the side of the pitch. 

On instinct born from years of flying, Louis turned his broom and flew directly at them, counting on them to move out of the way as he got closer and they realized he wasn’t going to turn away. Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock and Coach Niall’s eyes went wide, but he immediately shoved Harry down and dove out of the way, just as Louis zoomed through the space where their heads were a split second before. The Snitch flew along the edge of the bottom of the stands and Louis was right behind it, he whipped his head side to side and peered over his shoulder, the New Zealand Seeker was nowhere near him, so Louis focused on the Snitch and flew faster than he’d ever flown before. He reached out, stretching his arm, inching forward on his broom, and closed his fingers around the Golden Snitch. 

The shouting and screaming from the stands was deafening. Louis didn’t even know if he’d won them the Cup or just ended the game, it could’ve gone either way with how close the score was the last time he’d checked. With the Snitch clutched tightly in his hand, he looked around, hoping for a clue to the outcome of the match. He didn’t have to look far. 

Harry and Niall were running toward him, his teammates were landing all over the pitch, dropping their brooms and speeding in his direction. They’d won. Louis had caught the Snitch and won the Quidditch World Cup for the English National Team. He was surrounded quickly and soon found himself at the bottom of a pile of sweaty, screaming, Quidditch players, and _someone_ was touching his bum. He looked around to see Harry winking at him, then he and Niall started pulling players off of the pile until Louis was uncovered and they were both able to help him up and onto the shoulders of the rest of the team where someone passed him the trophy.

□□□

Once the team finished shouting and carrying Louis around the pitch, it was time for the official ceremony, and then the team had to meet the press. Louis answered every question posed to him as professionally as possible, but his mind kept straying to Harry. Harry who was standing in the back of the press room, clearly waiting for Louis to finish up. When Coach Niall finally called an end to the questions, Louis scraped his chair back and almost ran out of the room. By the time he got to the door, Harry had gone. 

The rest of Louis’ teammates were gathered in the locker room, having skipped out on the last half of the press conference. They’d already showered and were now pulling on clean clothes and heading for the Floo and the Apparition point. There was a celebration planned in the ballroom of a nearby wizarding hotel, and the guests of honor were expected to arrive soon. 

Louis rested his back against the door after everyone was gone. Physically, he was tired, but he was so wound up from the match and the win, plus the anticipation of meeting up with Harry later that night. He pushed himself off of the door, unbuttoned his robes and shrugged them off, then tugged his undershirt over his head. A hot shower was going to feel amazing after that match. He’d been sitting in the press room, sweat drying under his robes, grass from the pitch still in his hair, daydreaming of hot water running over his body.

Steam rose from the stall and Louis stepped inside with a sigh. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to Harry and he’d up and disappeared after the press conference. Louis hoped he’d be at the party. Maybe they could get a room in the hotel. While his conditioner soaked into his hair, Louis washed every last inch of himself twice over. He lingered for a moment with one hand on his cock while the other carefully cleaned his arse, and thought of Harry, Louis quietly groaned, then leaned back to rinse his hair and body one last time. He stepped out of the water and opened his eyes to reach for his towel, and was startled to find Harry, still in his team Healer’s robes, standing across the shower room, watching him.

“Shit. I thought you’d left.” Louis said, his voice a little shaky.

Harry didn’t say a word. Instead, he strode forward, crossing the room quickly, and stepped straight into the water, hands slipping around Louis’ waist, pulling him in and crashing their bodies together. Their lips met immediately with open-mouthed kisses; awkwardly, they bumped teeth and noses, as Harry ran his hands up and down the wet skin of Louis’ back. Louis held onto the front of Harry’s robes, feeling around for the buttons and uselessly attempting to unbutton them. All of the weeks of waiting and flirting and teasing had them both so worked up that they weren’t able to do anything but kiss, hotter than the water cascading down their bodies, and press their bodies together. 

Louis whined when Harry gripped his arse and ground their hips together, Louis’ hard cock rubbing against the wet fabric of Harry’s robes. 

“Get these robes off, Harry.” Louis growled. “Now.” 

Harry inched back and reached between their bodies, working at the buttons, but unable to get them undone with wet hands. 

“Spell them off. Where’s your wand?” Louis asked impatiently. 

“Left it on my desk. Shit.”

Louis reached out of the shower and grabbed his wand off the recessed shelf, and asked, “May I?”

Harry nodded and stepped back to give Louis enough room to cast and in seconds Harry was completely naked, mouth wide open as he looked down at his bare skin. “You vanished them!”

“Yeah, I couldn’t remember the spell for buttons. Sorry.” He wasn’t sorry though, and the crooked smile on his face as he dropped his wand back onto the shelf said exactly that. “Kiss me again.”

Harry moved closer, their bodies not quite touching. “Congratulations on the win, Lou.” Their lips almost brushed together as he spoke. 

“Thanks.” Louis whispered.

A single finger trailed down the side of Louis’ neck, across his shoulder, and back to follow the letters of his tattoo as they scrolled across his chest. “I wanted to give you a prize for your win, so I waited. Didn’t want to leave for the party without you.” Harry leaned forward, pressed his lips to Louis’ neck, kissed the sensitive skin below his ear, and murmured, “They won’t lock up for another hour. Do you want your prize?”

Louis nodded enthusiastically. “What’s my prize?” He managed to ask.

“Anything you want. Want me to suck you? I’ll do anything. Been looking forward to this.” Harry finally pressed their bodies together and Louis groaned as his cock rubbed against Harry’s and Harry slipped his thigh between Louis’ legs. “What do you want, Lou?”

Louis shivered, even in the warm water, looked up into Harry’s eyes and whispered, “Want you to fuck me.” He slid his hand down Harry’s stomach and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s dick. “Is that okay? I just… I want you inside me.”

“Yeah, fuck, yeah, it’s okay.” 

Louis reached for his wand again and cast a protection charm, pointed his wand at Harry’s hand and cast a lubrication charm, then cast another charm on himself. It was slightly uncomfortable, but the sting faded quickly when Harry surged forward and kissed him, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down. While he flicked his tongue into Louis’ mouth, Harry grabbed Louis’ arse with one hand and ran the slick fingers of his other hand around his rim. He was already open and ready, thanks to the charm, but Harry slipped two fingers inside anyway.

“Fuck. You’re so hot, Lou. Been waiting so long.”

Louis’ mind was drifting in a haze of pleasure with Harry’s body pressed against him, his fingers pumping in and out, kissing him hot and open mouthed along his neck and jaw. He groaned and hitched his leg around Harry, pulling him closer. “In me. Come on.”

Louis whined when Harry pushed his fingers in once more, then pulled away. He watched with hooded eyes as Harry reached for Louis’ wand. He held it in his hand and looked to Louis for permission. When Louis nodded, Harry cast a Feather-Light Charm, and it zipped through Louis’ body. He went wide-eyed and grabbed hold of Harry’s shoulders with a yelp. He’d been expecting another protection charm or another lubrication charm, but not that, though he thought he understood what Harry’s goal was now. 

Louis tipped his head back as Harry reached down and grabbed his arse with both hands, lifting him as if he weighed nothing, which was quite close to the truth. Louis kissed and nipped at Harry’s neck while Harry backed him against the tile wall and rubbed his hard cock up and down Louis’ crease until it caught on his rim. Louis sucked in a breath and Harry pressed forward until the head of his dick pushed through the tight muscle and slipped inside. Harry groaned against Louis’ neck and squeezed his arse with both hands, pushing him down onto his cock, inch by inch, until he was completely inside. 

Louis shuddered and tightened his muscles around Harry’s dick, encouraging him to move. It had never occurred to him to use magic for wall sex, and even while Harry fucked into him, he silently commended his creativity. The charm wouldn’t last long, but it would make it a hell of a lot easier to have shower sex. He scraped his fingernails down Harry’s back and back up, gripping tightly when Harry hefted him up and lifted him almost completely off of his dick, then pulled him back down hard. It was amazing and Louis just held on with all he had, kissing Harry when he could, moaning in his ear when he couldn’t keep their mouths connected. Harry pumped his hips while lifting and lowering Louis’ body and it was so much that Louis almost forgot that he could touch himself. 

When he realized that Harry was getting close, fucking him faster and grunting in time to the slap of their wet skin, Louis slipped his hand between their stomachs and circled his fingers around his dick, pulling it in rhythm with Harry’s thrusts until Harry slammed their bodies together, his hips jerking uncontrollably as his cock pulsed inside of Louis, filling him, the sensation pushing Louis over the edge. Harry held him tightly as he came over his fist and onto their stomachs, grinding his hips in circles while Louis choked out his name. 

As they caught their breath, Louis stroked the warm, wet skin of Harry’s back over and over again. Harry gasped and gripped Louis’ arse firmly as the Feather-Light Charm wore off and he was suddenly supporting Louis’ full weight against the tile wall. He groaned and pulled out, Louis unwrapped his legs from Harry’s waist as Harry carefully lowered him until his feet touched the floor. 

They stood like that, Louis’ shoulders against the wall, Harry’s hands on his arse, stomachs and chests pressed together, while the warm water of the shower spray ran over them, trickling between their bodies and over their backs, to disappear down the drain. Weeks of tension washed away with the water and Louis sighed, his face pressed to Harry’s shoulder, and kissed his collarbone, his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips. 

“That was unbelievable.” Louis murmured against Harry’s mouth. “Good call on the Feather-Light Charm.” 

Harry rubbed their noses together and smiled as he stepped back a little. “It just came to me. Knew I wanted to fuck you like that, but I didn’t want to worry about dropping you, so…” 

Louis trailed his fingers down Harry’s arms and turned into the spray to wash the remnants away. When he finished, he soaped up Harry’s stomach and loosely fisted his cock with his soapy hand, causing Harry to shiver. He gently washed Harry’s balls, then rinsed him under the spray. The stepped under the water together and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, dropping his hands to Harry’s arse and washing it too. Harry groaned and whispered, “Next time,” into Louis’ hair while he washed Louis’ back. 

After they finished rinsing, they stepped out of the shower together, and Louis dried them both with a charm. Harry followed him into the locker room and stood there, still naked, leaning against the bank of lockers, watching Louis pull his dress robes out of his locker. Harry cleared his throat and said, “You vanished my clothes.”

Louis’ head whipped around, his mouth open and eyes wide as he stuttered, “I—I—Shit. I’m sorry, Harry.” He dug through his locker and pulled out an old tshirt and a pair of joggers. “I’ve got these you can wear.” He looked from his dress robes to the clothes in his hand and frowned. It has seemed like a good idea at the time, but Harry couldn’t go to the winner’s celebration naked and Louis really wanted him there. He sighed. “You can’t wear these to the party.”

Harry laughed. “I have dress robes in my office. I was just fucking with you, Lou.” Harry jumped back, cupping his bits with his hands when Louis tried to smack them with the back of his hand. “I’ll go get dressed. Meet you at the Apparition point?”

“Yeah, alright.” Louis stepped closer and reached up on his tiptoes to place a smacking kiss on Harry’s cheek. 

□□□

They Apparated to the party together; Harry took Louis by Side-Along Apparition because he’d been to the hotel before. Nerves had Louis’ stomach swirling, but Harry’s warm hand was heavy on his hip and guided him easily to the entrance to the banquet hall. 

“If you want, you can go ahead in and I’ll meet up with you later.” Harry tried to put some distance between them, but Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and held tight.

“No.” Louis pulled him closer. “I want… I want this. With you. Whatever it is, whatever we call it. And I don’t want to hide.” He reached up to tug on one of Harry’s curls. “Unless you want to.”

Harry looked taken aback. “Why would I? I’m not ashamed or embarrassed to be seen with you. The Cup is over, so there’s no reason we’d have to hide. Is there?”

Louis shook his head and smiled. “Okay, so we’re in this together.” Louis stepped back a bit, held Harry’s hands in his and looked him up and down. He was glowing, and maybe it was the incredible sex they’d just had, but maybe he was just happy. The dress robes he was wearing were a beautiful emerald green with an embroidered pattern of vines that was only visible when it caught the candlelight. They fit him perfectly, showing off his broad shoulders and chest, tapering at his waist, and accenting his long legs. As gorgeous as they were, Louis wanted to take them right off again. His own robes of sapphire blue complemented Harry’s, but also, and he didn’t mind seeming a bit proud, fit his body like a glove. His arse looked amazing and his robes tucked in around his waist displaying his best assets. They made a beautiful pair.

“Harry?” Louis caught his eye. “This is your last chance to back out. My mum and stepdad and everyone are inside. You’ll have to meet them.”

Harry’s mouth stretched into a wide smile. “Babies?”

“Yes, the babies too.”

Harry’s grip on Louis’ hands tightened and he nodded. “I want to meet them, Lou. Let’s go.”

The attendants opened the doors to the hall and they made their way inside. Louis handed their cards to the Herald and hush fell over the crowd as everyone turned to see them, listening as they were announced.

“Louis Tomlinson, Seeker for the English National Team, and Harry Styles, Healer for the English National Team.” The Herald called out and after a beat, the entire room echoed with applause and cheering. Louis had almost forgotten that he’d caught the Snitch and won them the Cup. A wide smile spread across his face and he turned to Harry, grabbing his hand before he could step away, and laced their fingers together. Louis bowed his head and tugged Harry closer, then they descended the staircase, into the waiting crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, please comment and leave kudos ❤️
> 
> Here is the [Tumblr post](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/post/161594161625/the-oldest-magic-word-by-fullonlarrie-written-for) if you would like to share it.
> 
> If you liked it, check out [my other fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=word_count&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=FullOnLarrie).


End file.
